Return of the Dark Side
by Cobalt Coaster
Summary: General Camoleon Irisc begins to investigate recent disturbances in the Outer Rim, but discovers it is much more than a disturbance. Rated T, just to be safe. Set after the Yuuzhan Vong War. And that's a bad summary, I just didn't want to give away anythi


**Padawan**

Camoleon leaned against one of the spectator seats in the sparring room. He found the two Younglings' styles to be funny in their confusion and clumsiness. He almost laughed out loud when one of them tripped and the other fell over him.

The clean, filtered air of the Jedi Temple crackled with the energy of the training sabers as members of the Eagle Clan fought together, under the watchful eye of Master Sho'bar.

"No, no, Padawan! Don't waste your stamina in a duel!" the Twi'lek Jedi admonished, "Stay on the defensive until you spot a weakness in your foe's coverage!"

Camoleon stepped out into the duel arena, the brilliant light illuminating his face.

"Why, if it isn't my favourite Padawan, Camoleon Irisc!" Sho'bar boomed.

"Hello, Master Jedi."

The teacher motioned toward the Padawans and the training sabers were sheathed.

"How are you these days, Camoleon?" the Twi'lek chattered, patting him on the back.

"Good, good. Listen, can you tell me anything about Farno Deaz?"

"Ah, nervous about your coming-of-age examinations, are we?" Sho'bar said knowingly.

Tradition at the Jedi Temple dictates that when a Padawan learner reaches the age of 13, he would be judged by Jedi Knights searching for an apprentice. The tests usually were sparring and use of the Force. Master Farno Deaz was a legend in the Temple. He fought in the Imperial Wars, where Grand Admiral Thrawn sought to rebuild the Empire. Rumour had it he was looking for an apprentice.

"Yes, I mean, what does he look for when… I mean… how should I…?" he trailed off anxiously.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sho'bar said, with another pat on the back. "Just act like you usually do. You wouldn't want to be apprenticed to a Master who doesn't know you. No, just don't worry about it. There'll be lots of Jedi there, someone will choose you."

Camoleon nodded, still looking skeptical.

* * *

Camoleon's birthday had arrived. The boy woke up tired, rubbing his eyes even as he headed for the mess hall. He sat down next to a Kaminoan and a Wookiee, picking at his food.

When the time arrived for the examinations, he was both hungry and exhausted. Despite that, he felt in tune with the Force as he began the exam. Sho'bar was the one chosen to be the instructor, and he placed a durasteel barrel in front of Camoleon.

"Pick this up using the Force and throw it out the viewport, breaking no glass." The instructor gestured at a closed viewport. He glanced at Camoleon, his eyes telling him, _good luck_.

_How the hell am I supposed to do that! _He silently protested. _The window's closed!_ He continued to fume as the Jedi behind him looked onward expectantly, including Farno Deaz, who, to Camoleon's chagrin, was shaking his head.

The young Padawan controlled his emotions and emptied his mind of thought. In his meditation, an idea came to him. He closed his eyes, and felt the Force flow through him. He concentrated on the midichlorians in the glass and slowly lifted it toward him.

With an _ahh_ the Jedi Masters watched the plane of glass lift free of its frame and rest in midair above Camoleon's head. The young Jedi lifted the barrel with his mind and with a grunt, tossed it out the open viewport. He then maneuvered the glass back in placed and opened his eyes, wiping his sweaty brow.

Amidst the murmurings of the Jedi behind him he heard Das Marka say, "Very good. You have done well in the Force examination. Now, please rest as the other Padawans take the same test."

Camoleon watched in pride as many of the Padawans shattered the glass or gave up. In the end, only he, a Sullustan, a Twi'lek, a Human and a Zabrak named Saud Goresec managed to finish the test.

After everyone had completed the Force exam, Sho'bar announced the beginning of the sparring exam. Camoleon, who was to go last, got paired with the Zabrak.

After what seemed like days, the pair before him sat down exhausted. Sho'bar called Camoleon's and Saud's name and the two stood and walked toward the dirt ring. The Zabrak activated his saber, and the orange beam slid up toward his face. Camoleon took his stance, and his emerald lightsaber flashed on, ready. Saud lunged at him, but Camoleon turned his slash away with a flick of his wrist. He was in his element now. The Padawan counterattacked by swinging a blow at Saud's waist, quickly followed by another to the side of the head that the Zabrak only shakily blocked. A sweep down at his ankles caused Saud to jump, and Camoleon, taking advantage, put all his might into a blow at his hands.

The Zabrak dodged agilely and attacked his side with a flurry of strikes. Camoleon batted the orange training saber away and stumbled to the ground. Saud flicked his lightsaber from his hand and raised his weapon over his head. Just as the finishing blow was coming down, Camoleon kicked his hand, causing the Zabrak to howl and drop his weapon. He willed his lightsaber into his hand and pointed it at Saud's throat.

"Camoleon wins!" Sho'bar announced. The Padawan shut down his weapon and took his seat, his energy entirely spent. He spotted Farno walking toward him. Camoleon began sweating even more. He could swear his heart beating drowned out Sho'bar's booming voice. His mind raced, _what am I going to say? What if he-_

"You did well." Master Farno stood over him, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Uh… t-thanks." Camoleon stammered.

"Too bad I wasn't taking an apprentice, you would fit in nicely."

Camoleon didn't reply, he only sat there, stunned. _Not taking an apprentice?_ All his friends said that after all his adventures; he needed someone to watch his back. _I guess I jumped to a conclusion_, the Padawan thought. He didn't even notice that no other Jedi approached him until he lay down on his bed.

He couldn't sleep that night. He kept on turning one fact over and over in his mind. _I am not going to be a Jedi._ Ever since he came here as an infant he believed he would become a part of that fabled order that kept peace in the galaxy. Now, he had nothing. He knew what happened to Padawans that never received a Master. They washed out. They left the Jedi Temple, returned to the galaxy with only their memories. They had no family, no friends, nothing to turn to except the Force. And in time, that left them too. Camoleon shuddered. That is what he would become, unless a Jedi came knocking on this door.

There was a knock on the door.


End file.
